chieffandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Land
'Introduction' In the Lost Land, Clans from different Continents will be allocated to different Territories and battle against each other to occupy the Lost Ruins. The player who occupied the Lost Ruins for the longest time at the end will automatically become the Overlord. 'Participation Requirement' Players need to join a Clan and have a Lv.19 Tribe Center to be able to participate in the event. Rules * The battle lasts for 8 hours. The Chief who occupied the Lost Ruins for the longest time at the end will automatically become the Overlord of the Territory. * If a Rally entered the Lost Ruins and occupied it, only the Chief that initiates the Rally will be the occupier. * If there are multiple Chiefs of the same Clan that have troops in the Lost Ruins, only the occupier will accumulate occupation time. * There are 4 Lost Towers around the Lost Ruins. When a Lost Tower and the Lost Ruins are occupied by different Clans, the Lost Tower will attack the Lost Ruins once every 30 seconds killing a random amount of troops in it. * Occupiers of Lost Towers can deactivate them and they won't attack the Lost Tower until they are reactivated. * Chiefs that have troops in the Lost Ruins or Lost Towers are unable to activate shields. * Both attacker's and defender's troops will die directly in battles that occur in the Lost Towers or the Lost Ruins. * The Active Skill "Benediction" won't work on attacks on the Lost Towers or Lost Ruins. * Attacker's troops will die directly in attacks on Tribe Centers while defender's troops will be wounded. * Wounded that exceed one's Wounded Capacity will die directly. * Player's resources can be plundered by others as on the original Continent. Overlord's Privileges * Overlord will receive buffs (All Troops ATK+20%, All Troops DEF+20%, Squad Capacity+15%) until 28 days later when the next round starts. * Overlord can appoint any Chief within the Territory as for different positions with either buffs or debuffs. * During the tenure, Overlord can send a certain amount of Overlord's Gifts to others in the Territory. Each Chief can only receive one gift during each tenure. Rewards * Participants will be ranked according to the duration they occupy the Lost Ruins. The Chief who occupies the Lost Ruins for the longest time will become the Overlord of the Territory. The top 3 on the Occupation Ranking will receive Ranking Rewards. * Killing enemies' troops in the Battlefield earns you Kill Points and Kills Ranking Rewards according to your Rank. * Your troops lost in the Battlefield earns you Honor Points which can be exchanged for rewards. * Your Resource Collection Speed will be increased in the Battlefield. Collecting resources in the Battlefield earns you Personal and Clan Collection Points. You can exchange your Personal Collection Points for rewards while the R4 and R5 members of your Clan can exchange the Clan Collection Points for buffs that are effective in the Battlefield. Soul Tower During the Lost Land event, the troops lost in battles will be sent to the Soul Tower for revival. The Soul Tower will be open for 72 hours after the battle of the Lost Land ends, you can revive your troops lost in the Lost Land with Soul Gem in it. * There are Continent and Personal Altars in the Soul Tower. Some of your lost troops will be sent to the Continent Altar while others to the Personal Altar. When you lose a lot of troops, the numbers of your troops that are sent to the two Altars will be almost the same. When you lose only a small amount of troops, most of the lost troops will be sent to the Personal Altar. * The Personal Altar holds a part of your lost troops. You can consume Soul Gems to revive them. Each Soul Gem can revive around 1,500 T10 troops. An extra amount of troops will be revived for the first few Soul Gems used. The consumption of Soul Gems will increase gradually as you revive your troops. * The Continent Altar holds the other part of the lost troops of all the Chiefs on your Continent. They will be revived in percentage according to the amount of all the Soul Gems used on your Continent when the Soul Tower closes. The more Soul Gems used by your Continent, the higher the revival percentage. * Soul Gems can be obtained from related packs, Clan Market and exchanged with Personal Collection Points in the Lost Land event.